vgcwfandomcom-20200215-history
Red
"..." Red is the protagonist of the first generation of Pokémon games and a wrestler in VGCW. He debuted as Ash Ketchum, his anime counterpart, and was known by that identity before winning the Casual Championship. He is the current Casual Champion and successfully defended his title five consecutive times and six times overall over the course of 100 days, all records for a singles championship reign in VGCW. With Gerudo Skies ' lose of the Co-Op titles, Red will become the longest reigning champion of any title in VGCW history in a few days. In Pokémon The main character of Pokémon Red/''Green''/''Blue''/''Yellow'' (and their remakes) and also making an appearance as the final boss of Gold/Silver/Crystal, Red traveled from Pallet Town with a Bulbasaur/Charmander/Squirtle/Pikachu on his Pokémon journey. Unlike a certain trainer from an animated adaptation of Pokémon, Red actually achieved his goals, winning the Pokémon League, essentially dismantling the Team Rocket crime syndicate, and, depending on whether he had a friend with a link cable and enough patience to win enough credits at the Game Corner to buy a Porygon, catch all 151 of the original Pokémon. The Pokémon Trainer in Super Smash Bros. Brawl was modeled after him too, which is also cool. In VGCW Route 1 Long before his rise to stardom, Ash Ketchum stepped into VGCW to take on a new Pokémon wrestling league challenge. Ash struggled to achieve success early in his career, and this combined with his bizarrely horrifying visage eventually put him on VGCW's chopping block. He participated in the first-ever "I Quit" match against Ness, but was able to defeat his fellow creepy-looking child and save his career. In 2013, Ash started to gain upward momentum, defeating his newly-arrived rival, who (for some reason) hates him very bad, and very nearly winning the Casual Championship Scramble match. Although he lost a short feud with Dan Hibiki, Ash's persistence and newly-achieved popularity with the crowd eventually landed him in a six-man Battle Royal for the #1 contendership to the Casual Championship. Ash pinned four of his five opponents and won the match to earn a title match against Guile Lt. Surge. Ash's aggressiveness throughout the match would pay off as he claimed his Thunder Badge and became the new Casual Champion. Everyone tried to press B for an unknown reason that day. The Blood Red Champion After winning the Casual Championship, Ash had gained enough experience to evolve into his manga/game counterpart Red. Red debuted his new look, moveset, and entrance theme on the 2013-03-07 stream in a title defense against Mario, who had become the #1 contender after taking second place in a Royal Rumble. Red was quickly able to inflict tremendous damage to his opponent, causing Mario to bleed profusely, but the plumber showed great fortitude and refused to make the trainer's first title defense an easy one. Finally, after enduring a fall to the floor outside the ring, his head bashing against the ring post, and multiple helpings of Red's new finishing DDT, the Giga Impact, Mario ran out of stamina when Red put an end to his last comeback effort with an arm drag and won his second badge, the Mushroom Badge. Following the title match, a six-man Battle Royal was held to determine Red's next challenger. The winner of this match was the hated Game Grump JonTron Cena, who faced off against Red in the 2013-03-19 broadcast. The match started off evenly, but the contest was unexpectedly interrupted when the broadcast went dark! Fortunately Red was prepared for such an event, and the match continued after he used Flash. Jon proved unable to keep up with Red's superior speed and focused attacks, and Red was able to win the match by pinfall. With the victory, Red became the first Casual Champion to successfully defend the title more than once and won the Grump Badge. The greatest threat to Red's winning streak and title reign came from an unexpected source. Mario's greedier counterpart Giovanni Wario won a six-man Hell in a Cell match to earn a championship match, and stepped into the ring to face Red during the 2013-04-02 Season 3 finale. Many observers expected Red to easily dispatch Wario, who possessed an all-around pitiful record in competition. Wario exceeded all expectations by controlling the grand majority of the match, connecting with a total of five finishers and leaving Red bleeding and battered. Still, Red endured the assault as well as blatant referee interference, never once staying down for longer than a count of one during Wario's pinfall attempts. When Wario left Red outside the ring and began to gloat in anticipation of his impending victory, Red rushed back in and connected with an unrelenting sequence of moves, shaking off seemingly all traces of his fatigue. Red's final assault proved to be super-effective as he immediately pinned Wario to wrap up his third successful title defense for the Garlic Badge. Defending Mt. Silver After the hostile takeover of the VGCW by Grimsley Dracula, Majin Vegeta was named the #1 contender to the Casual Championship, but on 2013-04-17, the day their title match was to take place, he switched opponents with Dan so that each of them would be facing their old rivals. Prior to the match, Red competed in the night's Royal Rumble in the hopes of later challenging the VGCW Champion. Red was able to throw out both "Mayor of Earth" Mike Haggar and "The Hero of Earth" Mr. Satan before his might got tested by Scorpion and failed. At the least, Red did not seem to use up too much stamina competing in the Rumble, and he was able to properly warm up before his match with Dan. In the extreme rules match that followed, Red and Dan laid into each other with a variety of weapons. Red showed flashes of his pre-evolution days by missing a moonsault from the top turnbuckle to the table that would have finished off the Alpha Male, but was able to regain his composure. Red eventually caused Dan to faint with a new variation of his finisher, thereby earning his fifth badge, the Saikyo Badge. Unfortunately for Red, defeating a member of the Drac Pack meant that he was now a marked man - immediately after the match, Kefka and Majin Vegeta appeared and made direct eye contact with the champion, which, according to Pokemon League rules, meant he was contractually obligated to do battle with them. Dan swiftly recovered and all three villains proceeded to beat down the weakened champion in a triple battle. Red was notably absent from the following two episodes, leading some to wonder if the Drac Pack's beatdown had seriously injured him. However, he recovered well enough by the 2013-05-08 episode to face the new #1 contender: newly-minted crowd favorite Marshal Barret Wallace. Wallace was coming off a hot streak that included an impressive showing in a Royal Rumble, nearly upsetting The Practice in a handicap match, and defeating three wrestlers and a very crotchety PS3 to earn the title shot. As one would expect, The Crowd was split between cheering for Red and cheering for Wallace. Wallace took control of the early part of the match after landing several clotheslines, but Red endured, and returned a series of solid blows before sending Barret through Table-san. From then on the match was evenly and hotly contested, until Barret was able to make Red bleed. In retaliation, Red busted Barret open as well with a Giga Impact, and was eventually able to land the finishing attack again to clinch the match. With that win, Red not only earned the Avalanche Badge, but also successfully defended the Casual title for the fifth time, breaking Ganondorf's previous record of four consecutive singles championship defenses. Falcon vs. Red: Rumble in the Big Blue But then, on the next show, Red's undefeated streak and record-setting championship defenses would be brutally ended. Captain Falcon's victory on 2013-05-15 set him up as the #1 contender for the Casual Championship and the two faced off on the 2013-05-23 episode in a title match. Captain Falcon refused to show Red any rest or any mercy, punching and kicking and Thesz Pressing his head over and over, but even then, Red simply refused to give up the fight. With Red bleeding and ailing, the two took the fight outside the ring, trading momentum until Falcon seized it firmly with both hands, grabbed Red and drove him right through the barricade. At that point, Red was finally out of usable Pokémon fighting spirit, and he whited out... But Falcon, in a moment of complete contempt for his opponent, let Red be counted out by the referee, thus robbing himself of a Casual Championship reign. Although beaten, Red managed to hold onto the title for another night, possibly setting up for another attempt to add the Falcon Badge to his collection. He wouldn't have to wait long to get that chance, as on the 2013-05-29 show, Captain Falcon revealed that he had talked to Dracula, and that the GM of VGCW had given him a non-title match with Red that night with an opportunity to face Red for the Casual Championship on a future show on the line. This time, however, there would be no countout victory. The stipulations were "No countouts, no weapons, no title, no excuse, pinfalls only, Final Destination." The rematch played out much like the previous match, with Falcon unloading on Red with Falcon Punch after Falcon Punch, even spearing him through the barricade again. When all was said and done, Captain Falcon had done what no one had done since 2013-01-22. He pinned Red. With Captain Falcon's victory well in hand, Red prepared himself for a third match with the F-Zero Racer, this time with his hard-won Casual Championship on the line. However, Captain Falcon represented the greatest threat to Red's lengthy reign that he has ever faced. Never before had any single wrestler dominated Red like Falcon had. Their final showdown took place inside the unforgiving structure that is Hell in a Cell. After a gruesome match where both fighters threw everything they had at each other, Red dug down deep to reverse a Falcon Punch into his Giga Impact DDT out of nowhere, earning a win against all odds and retaining his championship. After the match, covered in blood, both men shook hands in respect as Red climbed back to the top of Mt. Silver. As season four comes to a close, Red needs only one more badge... Miscellaneous Facts Since even before his evolution, Red has demonstrated an affinity for blood. Ever since the 6-man Battle Royal in which he became the #1 contender to the Casual title, he has made each of his opponents bleed and subsequently defeated them, with one major exception: Captain Falcon, whom he could not make bleed and subsequently lost to. The source of Red's ability to make his opponents bleed was not clear until a deep study of his move list revealed that it is heavily focused on targeting the head with vicious kicks, punches, and slams. Red is also skilled at weapon use and fighting outside the ring, using his environment to its fullest to bleed his opponent. Does blood make Red stronger? Or is it something else? The color red does look good on him though. Badges Received Red has received a badge following each of his title match victories. Perhaps he will be prepared to take on a whole new challenge if he manages to gather eight of them? *Family Man Badge - Guile *Mushroom Badge - Mario *Grump Badge - JonTron *Money Badge - Wario *Saikyo Badge - Dan *Avalanche Badge - Barret Wallace *Big Blue Badge - Captain Falcon Gallery ash.png|An unbiased comparison of Red and Ash redbattle.jpg|He's been training redvsref.gif|Red vs The Ref Blood Red.jpg|Red Bloodlust activated, Shit just got real. Trainer Red Sprinting Sneakers.jpg|Red Sponsored Nike Running Shoes, Water, Snow and Blood proof. Battle Tested on Mt.Silver. Red Dead Redemtion.png|From The Dying Ash, a Red Flame Was Born For Redemption. Blood Red Reign.jpg|Counters, Counters Everywhere Dead Zombie Red.png|Red Dead Rest Non-Royal Rumble Record Please note, these are records for both Red and his previous form: Ash Ketchum